finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrage
Barrage, also known as X-Fight, Trigger Happy, Double Cut, Sshot, Shot, or Rapid Fire, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Barrage usually allows a character to perform a physical attack more than once each turn. It is usually connected to the Ranger Job class, and the Gunner Job class in later games in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III In the DS version, the Ranger's '''Barrage' attacks four random targets at half damage. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 'Rapid Fire' is a Band ability formed by combining Ceodore and Tsukinowa's attack commands with Palom's Black Magic. It attacks all enemies with a bombardment of fireballs. Final Fantasy V '''Rapid Fire' is a level 4 ability for the Ranger Job. It hits four random targets at half damage, each hit ignoring defense. ''Final Fantasy VI The Master's Scroll Relic, known as the Offering in the SNES version, grants this effect. While equipped, the Fight command (replaced with '''X-Fight' in the SNES version, but unaltered in the GBA version) hits four randomly selected targets for half damage each time; however, certain weapons ignore the damage penalty due to special damage algorithms (see Master's Scroll Bug for more info). ''Final Fantasy VII The '''Double Cut' Materia allows for characters to attack more than once. At level 1, characters can attack an enemy twice in one turn at full damage. At level two, they attack four random enemies. The similar Slash-All Materia lets a character attack all enemies at once. ''Final Fantasy VIII Irvine Kinneas' '''Shot' Limit Break allows the player to press R1 to fire several times against one enemy. Using Fast Ammo for one of the longer Shot cycles allows for nearly 50 rounds to be fired. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Rapid Fire' appears as an enemy ability used by Python, it deals minor non-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Gunner can make use of the '''Trigger Happy' ability, which allows the player to press R1 to fire several shots in quick succession. A character who is using Haste will also benefit from an increased rate of fire. Trigger Happy Lv 2 and Trigger Happy Lv 3 increases the duration time of Trigger Happy. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Barrage' is a Ranger ability, available starting at level 30 and allows a ranger to output a lot of damage very quickly. The ability can be used once every five minutes, and will randomly select a number of arrows between 2 and 6 and shoot them all together. This can further be boosted by Hunter's Bracers +1 (+1 shot) and/or Desultor Tassets that have been augmented with "Barrage+1". The ability creates a lot of enmity if all the hits are successful. It is, however, a very useful ability for Rangers to have in order to build TP quickly. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fran learns '''Barrage' at level 45. Its power can be upgraded by equipping the Dueling Mask accessory, which gives the Hunter's Monograph bonus. Balthier has a similar ability called Tri-Shot, which attacks a single enemy three times. Rapid Fire appears as a separate ability from Barrage, and is a Support ability for Balthier that reduces the time between his attacks. ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Balthier's Sky Pirate Job has the ability '''Barrage', which costs 1,200 JP. It lets Balthier attack an enemy four times in a row, each shot dealing half damage. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Double Attack' is a level 1 Sword Skill that has a level 100 cap. It allows the user to attack the enemy multiple times, and the higher the skill's level, the higher the chance of using the skill. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Bartz's EX Burst is '''Spellblade - Dual Wield - Rapid Fire', based on a set-up of abilities from Final Fantasy V. The attack launches eight strikes against the opponent, after which Bartz forms the Brave Blade and performs a devastating final blow. Gallery File:FFIX Rapid Fire.png|Rapid Fire in Final Fantasy IX. Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Command Abilities